The present invention relates generally to the commodity packaging and handling art. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved label applicator for applying printed labels from a label printer to a weighed commodity.
Integrated weighing and labelling stations for high-speed processing of commodities in supermarkets and commodity processing plants have long been known in the art. An example of such a device with the additional features of full-screen display of the label to be printed and inventory control is shown generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,253, by Karp, et al., issued Aug. 9, 1983 and assigned to Sanitary Scale Company. In such a system, the label is printed, picked up by one vacuum assisted arm and transferred to a second transferring arm which then applies the label to the commodity as it is positioned below the applicating arm on indexing transfer. An example of a label applicator for adhering the printed label to the commodity is shown generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,118, issued Jan. 4, 1983 by Karp and assigned to Sanitary Scale Company.
Although label applicators as shown generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,118 have achieved industry-wide success and recognition, they typically require a large number of moving, coordinated parts which may drive up the cost of an already complex system. Further, due to the rather large number of movements necessary to transfer the label from the pick-up station to the commodity itself, the speed, and thereby the number of commodities which can be processed, may be limited by the designs of the prior art. Also, with the advent of acceptable quality thermal printers, which may be packaged in a more compact design, the need to vertically displace the printer from the conveyor is no longer acute. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved label applicator having simplified, though automated, mechanical movements to facilitate label application to commodities in a high speed environment.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an automated label applicator which generally overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved automated label applicator for applying a printed label from a pick-up station to a passing or intermittently moving commodity in a simple mechanical movement.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved automated label applicator which provides a uniform label application to irregularly shaped commodities in a single mechanical movement.